Wesołych Świąt, Voldemorcie
by maszka
Summary: Voldemort otrzymuje świąteczny prezent. Nie spodziewa się jednak tego, co go czeka...


**Wesołych Świąt, Voldemorcie**  
Merry Christmas, Voldemort  
pióra: Alaranth88  
tłumaczenie: tess  
beta: Karola10  
zgoda: jest

A/N: Wszystko dzieje się podczas szóstego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, kompatybilne z ZF. W czasie wakacji nastąpiła ucieczka więźniów z Azkabanu.

Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbi…  
Brzęk.

Jak zwykle w Riddle House o siódmej trzydzieści rano rozległ się dzwonek budzika, stojącego koło łóżka Lorda Voldemorta. Zaraz potem Czarny Pan rzucił na niego silne _Reducto_ za zbyt wczesne dzwonienie. To również było całkiem normalne.

W gruncie rzeczy Czarny Pan przenosił budziki w niebyt tak często, że rozważał zbudowanie własnej fabryki, by oszczędzić na ostentacyjnie dużych wydatkach związanych z poranną codziennością.

Ten ranek, nie różniący się niczym od innych, był dość szczególny dla wielu ludzi na świecie.

Był pierwszy dzień Bożego Narodzenia.

Najbardziej złowrogi Czarny Pan, żyjący na powierzchni tej ziemi, otworzył jedno oko i doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba by było wstać. Był, jak na siebie, w dość dobrym nastroju, zważywszy na porę dnia, więc zdecydował również, że pierwszemu napotkanemu w korytarzu Śmierciożercy nie dostanie się _Crucio_ – co również było porannym zwyczajem.

Kiedy usiadł, zauważył dużą, czarną paczkę, leżącą w nogach łóżka. Dziwne, jego Śmierciożercy zazwyczaj wręczali mu prezenty około południa, wszyscy w tym samym czasie. Voldemort nie wierzył w choinki.

Czarny Pan spojrzał podejrzliwie na pakunek. W końcu podniósł go i ostrożnie otworzył. Wewnątrz znajdowało się czarne pudełko, mające wymiary jakieś trzydzieści na trzydzieści centymetrów. Było całkiem zwyczajne, bez żadnych ozdób. Wtedy właśnie zauważył duży, czerwony przycisk znajdujący się na jednej ze ścianek, ewidentnie górnej.

Będąc zadufanym w sobie, Wielki Lord Voldemort zdecydował, że to pudełko było zbyt proste by być jakiegokolwiek rodzaju pułapką, bombą, lub podobnie nieprzyjemnym urządzeniem, służącym do skopania jego tyłka i wcisnął czerwony guzik.

To jednak było wielkim błędem.

Pudełko zaczęło dźwięczeć. Coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż w nagle…

Dum dum dum, da da dum, da da dummmm

Dum dum dum, da de dum, dum da dummmm.

Voldemort odskoczył od niego w szoku. Chwycił różdżkę i wycelował ją dokładnie w tę rzecz, która leżała na końcu jego łóżka. Pudełko uniosło się w powietrze, mniej więcej na wysokość jego pasa i podążyło za nim w odległości jakiegoś metra. Nie miał pojęcia, czym był ten dźwięk; wiedział jedynie, że był on mroczny, zły i dochodził z pudełka. W gruncie rzeczy był całkiem niezły…

Kiedy melodia dobiegła końca, zaczęła się od początku. Voldemort nie miał nic przeciwko. Zdecydował, że naprawdę mu się podoba. To był genialny prezent świąteczny. Taka była jego opinia, aż do czasu gdy pudełko odegrało melodię ponownie… I jeszcze raz… Wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę powinien udać się na śniadanie. Wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

Pudełko podążyło za nim.

Odwrócił się, złapał za nie i spróbował znaleźć wyłącznik.

Nie było go.

Czując ogarniającą go frustrację, Voldemort rzucił na nie _Silencio._

Pudełko nadal grało.

Naprawdę wkurzony, Voldemort cofnął się o krok, by mieć czyste pole do strzału.

_Avada Kedavra!_

Spodziewając się, że to wkurzające pudełko wyleci w powietrze, Czarny Lord natychmiast osłonił się tarczą.

Nie eksplodowało. Dalej grało. Tylko że teraz dochodziła z niego jeszcze bardziej denerwująca piosenka, której Voldemort ponownie nie rozpoznał, ale nie była ani mroczna, ani zła:

"Nie możesz powstrzymać muzyki; Nikt nie może powstrzymać muzyki…"

- ARRRRRRRRRRG!

Wściekły wrzask Voldemorta był dobrze słyszalny w całym domostwie. Kilku Śmierciożerców wpadło do komnaty tylko po to by znaleźć Voldemorta biegającego dookoła łóżka w próbie ucieczki przed muzyką i zdzierającego sobie gardło w krzyku. Pudełko podążało za nim, wciąż grając nową melodię, tylko że teraz głośniej, tak by była słyszalna ponad krzykiem.

- Mój Panie? – jeden ze Śmierciożerców wykrzyknął ponad hałasem, starając się zrozumieć sytuację.  
- ARRRG! WYŁĄCZYĆ TO. WYŁĄCZYĆ TO. WYŁĄCZYĆ TO. UCISZCIE TO!!! – wrzeszczał histerycznie Przyszły-Władca-Świata.

Wszyscy Śmierciożercy próbowali przekląć pudełko, przenieść je w niebyt, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu wyczerpani i bez żadnego pomysłu stali tam, oddychając ciężko i czekając, aż pudełko skończy swoją melodię.

Tak się też stało, po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością. Kiedy dane mu zostało ukończyć piosenkę (za każdym razem, gdy oberwało Niewybaczalnym, zaczynało od nowa), powróciło do pierwotnego utworu.

To chociaż można było wytrzymać i Voldemort (wciąż z towarzyszącym mu pudełkiem) oraz ustawieni w szyku Śmierciożercy udali się na śniadanie.

Jak zwykle, wszyscy Śmierciożercy spożywający właśnie posiłek (myślałam, że żywili się śmiercią? No cóż…) wstali, gdy ich Mistrz wszedł do pomieszczenia. Jego nadejście poprzedzało wiele sygnałów ostrzegawczych. Melodia wyprzedzała go i minęło jakieś pół minuty od chwili gdy ją usłyszeli, do momentu kiedy rzeczywiście pojawił się wśród nich, a czarne pudełko podskakiwało za nim.

Wśród młodszych Śmierciożerców rozległy się zaskoczone śmiechy, które szybko zostały uciszone. Na każdej twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech, jednak nikt nie był na tyle odważny by otwarcie śmiać się z Mistrza.

Melodia towarzyszyła im podczas całego świątecznego śniadania i resztę poranka, kiedy to Voldemort siedział na swym hebanowym tronie i rozkazywał wielu złym ludziom robić wiele złych rzeczy, przeklinając ich kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę i ogólnie rzecz biorąc sprawiając, że czuł się ważnym.

Kiedy nadeszła pora lunchu, powtarzający się dźwięk zaczął stawać się nieznośny i wszyscy Śmierciożercy westchnęli (skrycie), gdy Mistrz zapowiedział, że zje w swoich prywatnych komnatach.

Gdy było (względnie) bezpiecznie, rozpoczęła się wielka dyskusja. Zgadywano ofiarodawcę niesławnego już czarnego pudełka i pochodzenie niesamowicie irytującej melodii. Zakładano się, jak długo będzie ona grana i ile Czarny Pan wytrzyma, zanim załamie się nerwowo (ponownie).

Rozmowę zdominował - jak zwykle - Lucjusz Malfoy. Crabbe zrobił kilka zdumiewająco tępych komentarzy.  
- Uważam, że to mugolska melodia. – To był jeden z nich. Fakt, że było to całkiem oczywiste, w połączeniu z wypowiedzeniem zakazanego słowa, spowodował że Lucjusz przeklął go kilka razy i pozbawił lunchu (Crabbe nie przejmował się pierwszą częścią kary, ale druga wystarczyła, by doprowadzić go do łez).

Severus Snape siedział w kącie niezauważony i jak zwykle w ciszy obserwował swoich towarzyszy.

Ten dzień różniło jednak coś od innych. Jeśli ktoś przyjrzałby mu się dokładnie, dostrzegłby błysk zdumienia w jego oczach i lekko bolesny wyraz, który przemykał przez jego twarz co jakiś czas.

Po lunchu Śmierciożercy udali się to Sali Tronowej. Każdy z nich taszczył jakąś paczkę.

Kiedy już niżsi rangą Śmierciożercy wręczyli swoje świąteczne dary dla ich Pana i Władcy – w większości Mroczne Księgi i artefakty, choć jeden z nich był wystarczająco głupi by sprezentować czarno-srebrny szal i został należycie ukarany (choć Czarny Pan nie zniszczył szala, ani nie uszkodził go w żaden sposób; zamiast tego położył go ostrożnie pod raczej rzadką kopią „Zaawansowanego Przewodnika Po Rytuałach Krwi") – deportowali się, pozostawiając tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg.

Trzynaście czarno odzianych postaci utworzyło półokrąg dookoła swojego Lorda. W kolejności każdy z nich występował, klękał i ostrożnie składał opakowaną paczkę u stóp Czarnego Pana.

To były prezenty na które Voldemort oczekiwał z największą niecierpliwością – jego Wewnętrzny Krąg znał go tak dobrze jak nikt inny i to było widać w doborze darów.

Począwszy od dużej kolekcji interesujących i nowych eliksirów od Snape'a, które Mistrz Eliksirów stworzył samodzielnie, specjalnie na tę okazję, aż do raczej zdumiewającej szaty haftowanej w węże od Lucjusza.

Bellatrix Lestrange podarowała mu magiczny odpowiednik tarczy do rzutek (specjalnie zmodyfikowany by wytrzymać każdą posłaną w nią klątwę) z serią obrazów, przedstawiających Harry'ego Pottera, Albusa Dumbledore'a i Korneliusza Knota. Tymczasem darem Glizdogona była para puszystych, czarnych kapci, na które został nałożony urok ocieplania – kamienne podłogi były lodowate w zimie i byłoby niegodną rzeczą by Czarny Pan miał odmrożone palce u stóp.

Podczas tych uroczystości złowroga melodia odbijała się od kamiennych ścian, za każdym razem mocniej nadszarpując już naruszoną samokontrolę Voldemorta.

Do czasu gdy wszystkie dary zostały złożone, najbardziej złowrogi człowiek na ziemi zaczął widzialnie tracić kontrolę. Kiedy melodia rozpoczęła się po raz sześćsetdwudziestydziewiąty, Voldemort nie wytrzymał.

Ron i Hermiona siedzieli w pociągu Hogwart Expres, gdy ten podążał w stronę Szkoły Magii. Oboje wyjechali na Święta, chociaż Harry wolał raczej zostać w zamku niż udać się do Dursleyów.

Oboje z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na spotkanie ze swoim przyjacielem.

Kiedy zeszli z powozów ciągniętych przez niewidzialne thestrale, ujrzeli Harry'ego czekającego na nich na schodach w przedsionku.

W chwilę później znalazł się w uścisku Hermiony, która zasypała go pytaniami o święta i zadane prace.

Ron śmiał się, gdy do nich dołączył. Razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali, którą z wolna wypełniali rozmawiający uczniowie.

Siadając przy stole Gryffindoru, Harry radośnie pozdrawiał swoich znajomych. Zapytany o to, jak spędził przerwę świąteczną, tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział przyjaciołom, że „był zajęty", zanim zręcznie zmienił temat.

Wkrótce wszystkie miejsca były zajęte i Dumbledore wstał by powitać zgromadzonych na uczcie. Harry obrzucił spojrzeniem Stół Nauczycielski i napotkał wzrok Hagrida, który obdarzył go krzywym uśmiechem; Dyrektora, który uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę w porozumiewawczym geście; oraz profesora Lupina, który mrugnął do niego. Fred i George Weasley, którzy znajdowali się w zamku w związku ze sprawami Zakonu, zajęci byli prywatną rozmową i nie zauważyli spojrzenia Harry'ego.

Harry obdarzył nauczycieli złośliwym uśmiechem i zwrócił się do przyjaciół oraz obiadu, żartując z Ronem i Neville oraz rozmawiając o wypracowaniu na Obronę, które profesor Lupin zadał im i Hermionie.

Kiedy wszyscy już się posilili, Dumbledore wstał by odesłać ich do łóżek.

Przeszkodziło mu w tym nagłe pojawienie się nad drzwiami wejściowymi wielkiego ekranu.

Wyraz zdumienia przemknął przez jego twarz.

Na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość:  
**„Proszę usiąść, Dyrektorze".**

Wciąż zmieszany Dumbledore postąpił zgodnie z napisem.

**„Dziękuję"**

Pojawiła się dalsza część:

**„Oto spóźniony prezent świąteczny dla całej szkoły. ****  
****Mamy nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba."**

Ekran zrobił się czarny, a po chwili zaczął się pojawiać na nim biały napis formujący się w słowa:

**„W hołdzie Huncwotom"**

Kilku nauczycieli zwróciło się w kierunku Lupina, ale on był tak samo zdumiony, jak oni. I on i bliźniaki spojrzeli podejrzliwie na Harry'ego, jednak jego uwaga skupiona była na ekranie.

Biały napis zniknął, a jego miejsce zajęły kolejne dwa słowa:

**„Dla Łapy"**

Harry odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie Remusa. Mrugnął cichaczem, podczas gdy sala wypełniła się szumem rozmów o tych tajemniczych postaciach.

Również ta wiadomość zniknęła, zastąpiona przez obraz video przedstawiający sowę lecącą ponad górami i lasami.

Uczniowie z rodzin mugolskich nie byli zaskoczeni, choć kilkoro z nich musiało wytłumaczyć kolegom pochodzącym z czarodziejskich rodzin, czym ten obraz był.

Na ekranie sowa kontynuowała swój lot, docierając w końcu do dużego, kamiennego zamku położonego na niedostępnym zboczu góry.

Przy Stole Nauczycielskim profesor Snape zbladł śmiertelnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co się zaraz wydarzy.

Ptak zbliżył się do masywnej budowli i wleciał przez małe okno. Upuścił owiniętą paczkę na czarną pościel na bardzo dużym łóżku, a następnie pośpiesznie odleciał.

Postać na łóżku nie dała się zidentyfikować, więc wszyscy siedzieli w zdumionym milczeniu, obserwując sen nieznajomej osoby.

Snape zakrył twarz dłońmi i potrząsał głową. Całe opanowanie Ślizgona skupił na tym by nie uderzyć mocno głową o stół przy którym siedział. Kilkoro nauczycieli obserwowało w zdumieniu jego zachowanie, jednak nikt nie ośmielił się go skomentować.

Nagle cisza została zakłócona przed głośny hałas.

Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbi…  
Brzęk.

Klątwa została rzucona na winne urządzenie, gdy postać na łóżku budziła się niechętnie.

Kiedy usiadła, Wielka Sala wypełniła się okrzykami szoku i westchnieniami zdumienia.

Lord Voldemort przetarł ze snu swoje czerwone oczy i zamrugał nieprzytomnie, próbując uporządkować zmierzwione po nocy włosy.

Kilkoro uczniów stłumiło płacz, gdy najstraszniejszy Czarny Pan tego stulecia opadł ponownie na poduszki i ziewnął.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele zgodnie patrzyli jak Czarny Pan powoli podnosi się, zanim nie dostrzegł paczki pozostawionej przez sowę w nogach łóżka.

W zdumionym zaciekawieniu obserwowali jak ją otwiera i sprawdza pudełko.

Kiedy jednak nacisnął duży, czerwony guzik wszystko się zmieniło.

Gdy rozległa się muzyka, mugolscy uczniowie wysłuchali kilku taktów, a następnie zaczęli patrzeć na siebie z niedowierzaniem i próbowali stłumić śmiech.

Wkrótce połowa uczniów zwijało się ze śmiechu. Dean Thomas spadł z ławy i turlał się w histerycznym śmiechu po podłodze.

Kilkoro nauczycieli tłumiło śmiech. Lupin obserwował Harry'ego w zadumaniu, podczas gdy bliźniacy spoglądali po sobie w zdumieniu i zadziwieniu.

Snape nakrył głowę ramionami i trząsł się albo ze śmiechu, irytacji lub zwykłej udręki umysłu.

Czystokrwiści spoglądali po sobie w zdumieniu, zastanawiając o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Co w tym śmiesznego? – spytał Ron Harry'ego, kiedy nie był w stanie wydobyć odpowiedzi z Hermiony, która dławiła się ze śmiechu.

Złośliwy uśmiech Harry'ego poszerzył się, gdy odpowiadał Ronowi:  
- Ta melodia – jest szeroko znana w mugolskim świecie. Pochodzi z filmu zatytułowanego „Gwiezdne Wojny" – to motyw głównego czarnego charakteru, Dartha Vadera.

Ron patrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Harry znowu uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wskazał na ekran.

Voldemortowi znudziła się melodyjka i rzucił _Silencio_. Bez skutku.

Sala ucichła trochę. Wszyscy patrzyli, chciwie czekając, co się stanie dalej.

Po rzuceniu Niewybaczalnego rozległa się druga melodia. Tym razem cała sala rozbrzmiała odgłosami wesołości, gdy Czarny Pan dostał histerii z powodu tej nowej i wesołej piosenki.

Dźwięki „Nie możesz powstrzymać muzyki" słyszalne były nawet ponad śmiechem i hałasem czynionym przez Voldemorta, gdy dostał szału. Przewyższały również krzyki odzianych na czarno postaci, próbujących jednocześnie uspokoić swojego pana i władcę oraz zatrzymać muzykę dobiegającą z pudełka.

Wkrótce jednak muzyka powróciła do pierwotnego motywu i pudełko podążyło za Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami, wychodząc z pokoju.

Wyświetlały się kolejne fragmenty dnia, włączając w to przedstawienie Czarnego Pana na jego majestatycznym tronie, wężową twarz z błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczyma oraz konwulsyjne zaciskanie się jego dłoni; ukaranie Crabbe'a w czasie lunchu i Lucjusza Malfoya zakładającego się o pięćdziesiąt galeonów, że Mistrz „załamie się" ponownie przed trzecią po południu.

Szkoła pokonała już początkowy strach i szok na widok najbardziej złowrogiego człowieka na obliczu ziemi i oglądała uroczystości w zafascynowani, podczas gdy muzyka nadal rozbrzmiewała w tle.

Wielu znanych Śmierciożerców pojawiło się na ekranie, włączając w to kilkoro sławnych z powodu ucieczki z Azkabanu podczas ostatniego lata. Nie widać jednak było żadnych nowych twarzy.

Ku wielkiej uldze Snape'a, on sam pojawił się tylko gdzieś w tle, jako czarna postać, zawsze nie do zidentyfikowania, choć wyraźna.

Po przedstawieniu porannych wydarzeń, nastąpiło kilka migawek z wręczania prezentów. Szal wywołał nową falę chichotu. Następnie niżsi rangą odeszli, a pozostał jedynie Wewnętrzny Krąg.

Cała sala patrzyła, jak Czarny Pan otrzymuje swoje daru. Tarcza do rzutek wywołała jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech, podczas gdy kapcie spowodowały u połowy uczniów niepowstrzymany chichot.

W końcu nadeszła wielka chwila. Wszyscy patrzyli ja melodia rozlega się ponownie. Czarny Pan Voldemort zwrócił się w jej kierunku, czerwone oczy otwarte szeroko i błyszczące.

Otworzył usta i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

Czarny Pan z wolna podszedł do polatującego pudełka, jego nozdrza drżały. Zatrzymał się, oczy wciąż skupione na pudełku.

- To już lada moment… - wymruczał Lucjusz do Bellatrix.

Czarny Pan, całkowicie ślepy na hazardowe zakusy swoich najwierniejszych Śmierciożerców, wrzasnął. Było to długie i szaleńcze wycie wznoszące się ponad wszystkim. Jego blade dłonie zakrywały uszy w próbie powstrzymania melodii. Spuścił swój temperament z wodzy, stracił kontrolę nad magią. Jego niemała moc wypływała z niego, rozlewając się po posiadłości. Zamek dookoła niego począł kruszyć się, pęknięcia pojawiały się na ścianach i pył opadał z sufitu.

Śmierciożercy wymienili spojrzenia i Lucjusz przejął kontrolę. Szybko rozkazał Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi ocalenie czego się tylko da zanim cała budowla się zawali.

Bellatrix uniosła różdżkę i ostrożnie wylewitowała swojego szlochającego Mistrza z komnaty. Voldemort zwinięty był w małą kulkę, trząsł się i kiwał w tył i w przód.

Glizdogon przytrzymał dla niej otwarte drzwi i wspólnie wyprowadzili rozhisteryzowanego Czarnego Pana zanim niżsi rangą zorientowali się, co się dzieje.

Ekran ukazał migawki paniki wśród poślednich Śmierciożerców, biegających bezładnie, podczas gdy Wewnętrzny Krąg próbował ocalić ile tylko było możliwe, zanim podążył za Czarnym Panem.

Uczniowie patrzyli, powstrzymując chichot, jak Czarny Pan był lewitowany przez małe boczne wejście przez Bellatrix i Glizdogona. Pudełko podążało za nim wciąż wygrywając swoją melodię.

Mała grupa wspięła się po zboczu, z daleka od niebezpieczeństwa, zanim się zatrzymała. Bellatrix opuściła swojego Mistrza na ziemię, gdzie skulił się jeszcze bardziej trzęsąc się i drżąc.

Dwoje Śmierciożerców patrzyło jak pęknięcia biegną po ścianach kiedyś niezdobytego zamku. Powoli, prawie z wdziękiem, zawalił się; wielkie odłamy skalne toczyły się w dół zbocza.

Stłumiony huk odbił się echem od ścian Wielkiej Sali, tłumiąc wszelkie inne odgłosy. Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, zanikł.

Śpiew ptaka wypełnił ciszę.

Czarny Pan powoli usiadł. Muzyka ustała! Rozejrzał się dookoła i ujrzał ruiny niegdysiejszej fortecy.

Pudełko rozjarzyło się i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Jeszcze raz dobiegła z niego piosenka, inna od wcześniejszych.

„Dzięki ci za muzykę, za piosenki, które śpiewam. Dzięki za wszelką radość, którą przynoszą."

Utwór odbił się echem po sali. Wszyscy w milczeniu słuchali jej dalszego ciągu:

„Któż mógłby żyć bez niej, pytam szczerze, jakie byłoby życie? Bez piosenki, czy tańca, czymże jesteśmy? Tak więc, dzięki ci za muzykę, za jej dar."

Kiedy piosenka zbliżyła się do końca, małe czarne pudełko wydało z siebie chmurę złotego dymu, który wypełnił ekran. Z wolna przeszedł on w czerń.

Cała sala wybuchła wielkimi oklaskami. Rozlegały się okrzyki radości, wesołości i wdzięczności.

Również nauczyciele klaskali, a Hagrid głośno zagwizdał. Snape przestał się trząść, jego twarz była opanowana. Jednak każdy kto by na niego popatrzył uważnie, dostrzegłby nieznaczny uśmiech błądzący po jego obliczu.

Dyrektor był zmieszany. Nic go nie ostrzegło o tym nieoczekiwanym pokazie – zdecydowanie coś nowego. Nie był również pewien, kto za tym wszystkim stał, choć miał pewne podejrzenia. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i ich oczy się spotkały. Zielone oczy błyszczały humorem, migotały w sposób bardzo podobny do oczu pewnego Dyrektora Hogwartu.

Dumbledore pozwolił by zdumienie, które odczuwał, ukazało się na jego twarzy, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. W uchu Dyrektora rozległ się szept:  
- To zdumiewające co jeden może ukryć, gdy drugi ma oczy szeroko otwarte.

Choć stary czarodziej był zszokowany, musiał się roześmiać.

Kiedy w końcu na dobre się uspokoił, Dumbledore wstał ponownie.  
- Chciałbym podziękować naszemu tajemniczemu ofiarodawcy za jego jak najbardziej zdumiewający prezent.

Ponownie oklaski przetoczyły się przez salę, choć tym razem już spokojniejsze.

Dumbledore odczekał, aż przebrzmiały i kontynuował:  
- Jednakże wierzę, że niektórzy uczniowie, szczególnie ci, wychowani w czarodziejskich rodzinach, nie zrozumieli niektórych żartów. Tak więc, jako lekarstwo na to, w ten weekend będziemy mieli, ach, maraton filmowy. W sobotę wieczorem, po kolacji, wszyscy uczniowie zaproszeni są do pozostania w Wielkiej Sali. Będziemy wyświetlali trylogię Gwiezdnych Wojen.

Ponownie Dyrektor musiał przerwać i czekać, aż okrzyki się uspokoją.  
- Zapewnimy poduszki i koce. Skrzaty zaopatrzą nas w niezbędne artykuły. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się pojawicie! A teraz marsz do łóżek! Dobranoc!

Kiedy uczniowie wychodzili, kierując się do różnych pokoi wspólnych i dormitoriów, Harry Potter dołączył do swoich przyjaciół, którzy dyskutowali zawzięcie o wydarzeniach wieczora. Oglądając się za siebie, napotkał zmęczone spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu Remusa Lupina. Wilkołak uniósł dłoń w pożegnaniu.

Harry odwzajemnił mu się tym samym i tych dwóch obdarzyło się smutnym uśmiechem. Łapa byłby dumny.

T/N: Nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy zostawić fragmenty tekstów w oryginale, czy też je przetłumaczyć. Skoro jednak opowiadanie ma być w języku polskim, wygrało tłumaczenie. Poniżej fragmenty w oryginale.

"You can't stop the music; Nobody can stop the music..."  
" You can't stop the music"  
"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing."  
"Who could live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."


End file.
